Unexpected
by fangeek1315
Summary: Hermione and Ron don't know each other. The only reason they hate each other is because of rumors. Petty know-it-all and not-as-wise. Once they meet and realize they both have suspicious tattoos, their relationship changes. I do not own any of the characters! All rights go to JK Rowling!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione POV

I hugged my mom and dad and waved goodbye. "Goodbye, Hermione. Do well!" My father shouted before I stepped through the port key. This would mark my sixth year at Hogwarts. I got my letter when I was 11. I always knew I was a wizard, but my parents never told me because they wanted it to be a surprise. Well, mom and dad, nice try! They were never one, they were just normal muggles. I was allowed to go to muggle school but my parents decided to homeschool me, which I was totally fine with. When I received my letter I shouted "I knew it! I knew it! When are we gonna get the stuff, mom? Can you come to the wizard world with me?" Unfortunately, she couldn't and neither could my father since they were muggles so the giant, Hagrid, took me. He kinda scared my parents, and me, but he's a nice guy.

Not to mention, when I was about eight years old, I got a tattoo of someone's initials. R.W. I wasn't sure what it meant and why it was there. I never got a tattoo and the night I fell asleep, it wasn't there. The tattoo is located on the top of my arm. I never knew a person with the first name that started with R and the only last name I knew of was "Wilson" but she was an old lady with no kids and her husband had died. Her name was Mrs. Isabelle Wilson. I asked my parents what it meant and they said rare people get it and it's the initials of your soulmate.

Anyways, I stepped onto the Hogwarts Express with my book, _Pride and Prejudice_ , and sat down in a seat. People stared at me as they stepped onto the train (since I don't really look like a witch and probably because I'm reading instead of eating or playing with some wizard toy) but I didn't mind. My parents always told me I was special.

Not soon after the train left the station, the door slid open and a redhead boy with freckles stood there.

Ron POV

I walked on the train with my sister. "Ron, you need to make a new friend." Ginny had told me. "I do have friends though! I know Seamus, Dean, Luna, and Neville!" "You don't have a girl best friend." My face got red. "I don't need a girlfriend! I have Luna!" Ginny rolled her eyes. "You guys aren't even dating." "I know, I don't need one!" "You didn't have anyone to take to the Yule Ball two years ago and you were stuck with one of the Patil girls! You hated it!" "I...I know but that was two years ago and I doubt there's a ball this year!" "There isn't but, you don't wanna be single forever." I got angry. "Since when do you care about my relationship status?" Ginny was about to say something back when my mum came in the kitchen with breakfast.

I'm a Weasley which means I'm not very popular because my whole family isn't popular. My dad works at the Ministry of Magic although nobody is really a fan of him, my mom is a great witch but for some reason people don't like her either, Bill (my oldest brother) works at Gringotts, Charlie (my second oldest) studies dragons in Romania, Percy (third oldest) is annoying and thinks he's the best because he works at the Ministry but he got in a big fight with my parents and won't come back home, Fred and George (fourth and fifth oldest) are twins and real pranksters. They opened their own store and left Hogwarts without graduating, then there's me, and my sister, Ginny who's younger than me and really annoying and the only girl (besides my mum).

When I was about to turn eight, I got a tattoo on my back with the initials _H.G_. I never tattooed myself and it kinda just appeared. I never told my parents or else they'd flip so I told Fred and George and they said it's my soul mate. Soulmate my butt, there's no such thing.

"Don't forget about getting a new friend!" Ginny said, following her friend Luna to a room. I walked down the hallway and went across a room with the door closed. I peeked in and saw a girl with long brownish hair reading a big book. I soon recognized her as the smart girl in all my classes who is a know-it-all and annoys the crap out of everyone. _You don't want to be single forever._ Ginny's voice rang in my head. I opened the door and she looked up slowly, revealing her brown, wavy hair, and brown eyes.

A/N: Sorry it was boring, I always start with intros about themselves. I will try to update as much as possible (because school is a handful right now) and leave feedback if you like! Romione for life! ~Blitz


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione POV

I recognized him instantly, one of the Weasley brothers. He was totally silent and locked eyes with me. "Oh, a Weasley," I said, standing up. "I'm Ron. In most of your classes." "Hello, Ron. I'm Hermione Granger, but you probably know that already. Where are your prankster brothers? Or your "professional" brother?" He looked down. "It's just me. Can I sit?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. "Sure." I sat across from him. Ron Weasley. He seems nice, and I like his brothers… but my parents wouldn't allow me to like him. I thought. He's redheaded and super pale and my parents hate "carrot tops". But they're not here. Another voice said. I made eye contact with him. He smiled. "So, how do you like Hogwarts in the six years now you've been here?" I asked trying to break the awkwardness. He nodded. "Yeah, I just don't like Snape. He's mean. Gave me detention about…" He counted on his fingers. "Eight, no ten? Nah, uh. Sorry, um, fifteen? Yeah sounds about right… Fifteen in the past six years I've been here." I shook my head. "Are you a rebel? Bad boy? Rule breaker?" I asked. He shrugged. "Nah, I just do stuff and since he hates me he gives me detention."

"What about you?" He asked back, grabbing a Chocolate Frog out of his baggage. "Um, I like all of them. Hagrid is really nice. My least favorite is probably Professor Snape too…" "Cool. What magical creature do you have?" He asks, popping the Chocolate Frog in his mouth. "A cat. His name is Crookshanks. He's up on the top shelf though." I pointed. Ron nodded. "I have a rat, Scabbers. Well, I had one, but he ran away. Now, I have a tiny white owl named Pigwidgeon." I smiled. "Sounds cute." He looked at me intensely. "You think so?" I nodded. "Yeah." The train came to a sudden stop as gravity pushed me forward and my hands were set on his collar. "S-sorry." I apologized. His hands found my shoulders. "It-it's okay. Not your fault." I got up and looked out the window. I saw the castle that I always looked forward to seeing every six years. Hogwarts.

RON POV

She replied with disgust at first. She was disgusted at me but I wasn't surprised. Most people when they see a red headed freckled boy think it's a Weasley or when they realize I am a Weasley, they are not a fan. I asked if I could sit and she said yeah so I sat and she asked me how I liked it. I replied with yeah. WTF. No one replies with "yeah" with that question. You say "I like it." or "I don't like it." But me being stupid, I said yeah. God, I am so stupid. Good news, I don't think she realized it. Unless she did and ignored it. Anyways, I explained about all the detentions I've been getting from Snape. I asked her who was he favorite teacher and she said Hagrid. He's one of my favorites too. Boom we got something in common. I told Hermione about my pet, Pigwidgeon and she called him cute. SHE CALLED HIM CUTE. I was so happy. She said she has a cat named Crookshanks. I'm not a fan of cats but it's okay…. I guess. All of a sudden, The Hogwarts Express came to a stop and she fell onto me. FELL ONTO ME! I was gonna kiss her. I realized in my third year, I had feelings but I dismissed them until now. Now, I felt it. But before I could do anything, she got up and said "Ron, we're here." Now I'm in the boy's room, Seamus, Dean, and Neville asleep.

*A/N: Sorry it took a while to get it up! I finally had the time. I hope you enjoyed and this time, I made Ron sort of a fanboy over Hermione... heeeee :3. Leave feedback if you wouldn't mind! Thanks! ~Blitz*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione POV

"My home, away from home," I said and glanced back at him. "I like to think of Hogwarts like that too." I got my suitcase and Crookshanks down and Ron got his baggage down as well. "Cool," I asked him. "You ready? It's probably a good idea to get out of here quicker so we're not get trampled by everyone." I could already see people coming down the hallway. "Yeah, ugh shucks I see Draco." I rolled my eyes. "I hate him. C'mon, let's go." I motioned him towards my direction. We tried to get out of there quickly before Draco could say anything, but unfortunately, that failed us.

"Weasley and Granger together? Aww! Let's sing guys!" He said to Goyle and Crabbe. Together they sang "Granger and Weasley kissing in a tree, K-I-S-S-" Before they could finish, Ron ran towards them, knocking them over. "Ron! Get off them!" I yelled. Ron tackled Draco and Crabbe and Goyle were about to hurt Ron till I ran over there. "Don't touch him!" I yelled at them. I got a hold of the back of Ron's shirt and pulled him. "You almost choked me, Hermione!" "Get off him!" Draco stood up and gently brushed himself off and patted down his crazy hair. "Aww, you guys do care about each other. Did you make love in the compartment?" "Shut your mouth, Malfoy. We didn't do shit." Ron replied angrily. Draco asked, "Are you sure?" But before Ron could say anything I said "I promise, we promise, we didn't do anything. Now, shut up, Draco. Go kiss Snape's ass would ya?" With that, I walked away with Ron and our baggage off the train.

Ron POV

"My home away from home." I heard her say. My heart leapt. I think of Hogwarts like that. Do you say anything? Will you make things awkward? "I like to think of Hogwarts like that too." She seemed happy at the idea that we had something in common. I got my bags and she got hers (including that cat of hers) and we left the compartment. I mentioned Draco. I knew that if Draco saw us he would make some snobby remark. She said she hates him too so we agreed to get out as fast as possible. Unfortunately, our plan failed.

I heard him say our name. Shit, that little son of a bitch. I thought. They were about to sing "Ron and Hermione sitting in a tree…" and I couldn't hold it in. I ran as hard as I can and trampled him. I heard Hermione yell but I ignored her, punching Draco in the face. "Shut the hell up, you little shit! Shut up!" I said. Draco punched my shoulder and I felt a choke behind me as Hermione pulled me. "Hermione! You almost choked me!" She was angry. Draco said something about how we liked each other and Hermione told him to go kiss Snape's ass. Ha. When we got off the train, I looked at her. "Thanks, Hermione. I'm sorry, I was pissed." Hermione touched my neck and whispered, "It's okay, Ron." She grabbed my hand and we ran off to the carriage that would take us to the castle.

*A/N: Sorry it took a while to get it up! The ending was a bit romantic, oops. Hope you liked this chapter! ~Blitz*


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hermione's POV

We got onto the carriage together as I sat down next to him, trying to keep warm with the cold winter wind hitting us. He gently put his arm around me as I placed my head on his shoulders. "Hermione," He said quietly. I looked up at him. "Yeah?" "I'm sorry, again, I…" I stopped him. "It's okay, we all lose our temper. You didn't do anything wrong. It was Malfoy's fault for messing with us." I replied. He looked away and back at me. "You're right." I smiled. "Of course I am." We stayed like that as people stared at us and we arrived at the castle. We walked in and sat down at the table where we go every year. I am in the house of Gryffindor, along with Ron. We walk in as my eyes adjust to the floating chandeliers and my ears adjust to the noise. I walk inside and see an open seat on the end next to Parvati Patil, who says nothing and totally ignores me. I sigh and reach for my book until I look up and see Ron sitting across from me. "What are you doing?" I ask. "Sitting by you and Seamus, Dean, Neville." I look down the row and see the boys staring at me in a confused way. "Why next to her?" They ask simultaneously. Ron glares at them. "'Cause I want to, okay?" He says in an almost angry tone. "You don't have to, Ron, I'm fine." He looks at me straight in the eye. "Hermione, I want to." I nod and look down at where my food is supposed to be. "Okay."

"How long does the sorting take?" Dean asks. Ron shrugs. "A half an hour or so." Dean moans. "Seriously," Ron replies. I continue reading Pride and Prejudice. "Who reads books like that?" Seamus asks. I look up. "Me," I reply. "It'll take you a year to read that!" I close my book and put it on the table. "A matter of fact, I've read this book five times already, this is my sixth time! The shortest amount of time it's ever taken me was about three weeks. I think you should mind your own business, Dean." "Exactly how many pages are in the book?" Without hesitation, I responded. "There are many different editions. In this edition, there are exactly 480 pages." He looked at me, almost impressed. "What genre is it in?" "Satire, fiction, novel, a novel of manners, and a romance novel." Before he could ask another question, Ron stopped him. "It's not class, mate. You can already tell she read the book and she's very smart." At the word smart, his face turned a bit red but he tried not to make it obvious. Dean rolled his eyes, then we heard Dumbledore's voice.

"All students, the sorting has ended! The teachers this year include Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, welcoming back Sybill Trelawny, Pomona Sprout , Septima Victor, Aurora Sinistra, and our new teacher, Horace Slughorn." Everyone applauded. "In the staff, here is Poppy Pomfrey, Irma Pince, Rolanda Hooch, and Argus Filch." We applauded once again. "You are all probably very hungry, so here you go." With the twitch of his wand, many different foods arrived at the table. "Yum!" Neville exclaimed grabbing the fork and knife. "God, I am so thirsty!" Dean grabbed his cup. Seamus didn't say anything but was already stuffing the mashed potatoes in his face. Ron smiled at me. "What's your favorite food to eat every year?" "Mashed potatoes and gravy." I replied getting the gravy. "The gravy to me is too thick." He said. My eyes widened. I never heard anyone say such a thing. "That's what I love about it." Ron looked at me in a way that was like "What the heck" but I just brushed it off. "What do you like to eat?" "Pork Chops, and steak." He replied hungrily, reaching for the steak. "Guys, do you have the barbeque sauce?" Neville threw it to him as he caught it with his right hand. "Yum." We began to dig in.

After the feast, I felt as though I was going to explode and I think everyone else did too. "If I eat another bite, you'll find my ovaries on the wall." Dean exclaimed. "If I eat another bite, I will suffocate from lack of breathing." Ron replied. "If I eat another bite, I'll vomit." I muttered. "Ew." Dean replied. "Not as gross as talking about ovaries on walls!" I said in a defensive way. "Alright you two!" Ron said. Dumbledore's voice echoed over the room. "All 1st years, you may leave." "Ughhh, I want to go now though!" Seamus complained. I didn't say anything. Dumbledore then followed through with second years, third years, fourth years, fifth years, and finally sixth years. "Sixth years may leave and go directly to their dorms." The boys jumped up with joy. "Finally! Finally! Finally!" Ron waited for me to get my book. "What is with you today?" I asked. "Why don't you just join your friends?" "Hermione, get it through your head! I am your friend! I don't care if you like it or not but I am and I want to be! Okay?" I nodded. "Fine." He took my hand and we walked to the dorm.

"Scurvycur." Ron said. We walked through and there were the two stairs that led to the girls dorm and boys dorm. He had both my hands and my book under one arm. "Goodnight, friend." He said. "Goodnight." I let go of his hands and waved goodbye as I wondered to my dorm. After getting dressed in my pajamas I fell asleep under his sister, Ginny. "You hung out with my brother didn't you?" I heard her whisper. "Yeah. He kept wanting to hang around me and wanting to be friends." "Ah, my brother. He's clueless and stupid but he knows who he wants to be friends with. Maybe even more than that." She joked. I slightly smiled. "Yeah… that's funny." I replied and tossed to my side. But really if you think about it, it isn't that funny.

Ron PoV

As we ran inside from the snow, I saw in her eyes how she admired the room. The floating lights and the sound of people talking. I followed her to the table we were to sit at. Seamus, Dean, and Neville waved for me to join them so I motioned for Hermione to sit by me. She sat across from me and when Seamus, Dean, and Neville saw Hermione they all asked why I was sitting by her. I told her because I wanted to. I never sit next to girls and they knew it, but Hermione was different.

A few minutes later, Dean asked me how long the sorting takes. I tried to remember from when we were in first year. It was so long ago. "About a half an hour." Dean made a weird noise and I looked at him. "Seriously." I said. Seamus saw Hermione's book and started asking her about the page numbers and genre. She answered it all so quickly. It seemed almost unnatural. Dumbledore then boomed over the room stating that the sorting was over and the feast had begun. When everything appeared, my stomach grumbled, it was time to eat.

I asked Hermione what is her favorite food at the feast every year. She said mashed potatoes and gravy. I almost winced. The gravy is way too thick and mashed potatoes are weird tasting. Too mushy. I told her mine was steak and porkchops when she asked. We then stopped talking and ate.

At the end, I felt as though I couldn't breath. Of course Dean said that he would explode and made it graphic by saying his ovaries could be on the wall. Hermione was grossed out and I almost wanted to apologize. First impression day 1 and Dean was almost gonna ruin it for me.

We started heading back to the Gryffindor dorm room and she asked me what was wrong with me. "Nothing." I replied, confused. She didn't understand that I wanted to be her friend! I told her straight forward that I wanted to be her friend whether she liked it or not. She accepted it and we walked through the Fat Lady painting. When we got inside she held both my hands. I looked straight into her eyes. I wanted to kiss her. Lean in and tell her how pretty she was. How she was so incredibly smart but I couldn't. We just met and I couldn't do that. Instead I said "Goodnight, Friend." I said. "Goodnight." She replied running upstairs to the girls dorm. I walked to the boys dorm and got dressed and got into bed. Neville was on the bottom bunk. "Hey, Ron?" Neville asked. "Yeah?" "I don't know if Seamus and Dean like Hermione, but I do. She seems nice. I'm glad you're friends with her." I smiled. Neville was always cheering me up and making me feel good. "Thanks, mate." I said and rolled over on my side. "Goodnight." He said. I replied. "Goodnight." And fell asleep.

 **A/N: I'm sorry it took so long! I've been so busy! I finished chapter 4, yay! I hope you enjoyed and leave feedback! Happy New Year!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione POV

I awoke to the smell of pancakes. I rubbed my eyes and my eyes adjusted to the dorm with teenage girls running everywhere, gossiping, and brushing their hair. I suddenly remembered that it was the first day of school! I climbed down the ladder. Ginny was picking out her clothes from her luggage. "Good morning, Hermione!" She said with a smile. I smiled back. "Hi, Ginny." "Are you excited for the first day of school?" I nodded. "Yeah. You?" She shrugged. "I'm happy to see everyone again but not happy about the work, except the teachers. I'm not excited to see them again." I nodded. "I understand." I dug through my bag and found my uniform. I found the line to the girls' bathroom with Ginny behind me. "How's Ron? I fell asleep pretty quickly last night." "He's good." "Do you think he likes you?" I looked at her curiously. "Where did you get that idea? I haven't even known him for more than twenty-four hours." She shrugged. "True." I rolled my eyes as we finally reached the bathroom.

They had a whole section for girls. Every type of makeup and hair accessory. You had to bring your own toothbrush and toothpaste,, though. I brushed my teeth and got dressed in my uniform. I turned on the curling iron and applied some light makeup to my face as I waited for it to heat up. I finally curled my hair and unplugged it and walked out. I've gotten used to using this bathroom so much that it barely takes me ten minutes. I walked out, Ginny entering and grabbed my backpack and books while walking downstairs. I saw Ron walk out with the boys he ate with last night. He saw me and stopped and walked over. "Hi, Hermione, you look nice." "Thanks. You too." "Do you want to go eat with us?" He asked. I nodded. "Sure." We walked down to the room. "Excited?" I asked. "Psh, no." He replied. "I do not look forward to seeing Snape, he's awful, and I am looking even less forward to seeing Malfoy everywhere." "Yeah, Malfoy is awful." We entered the Great Hall, everyone sitting down ready to eat. "I smelled pancakes this morning." He looked at me. "Did you? I smelled bacon." We sat down at a dish of pancakes, strawberries, bacon, and sunnyside eggs. There were four pitchers, one filled with milk, one filled with apple juice, one filled with orange juice, and one with milk. I got the pitcher of apple juice and poured it. "Hey, Hermione, where, is your Poo and Prejudice?" Asked Dean. I glared at him. "First of all, it's Pride and Prejudice and second of all, in the dorm." "She's gonna die without it," Seamus replied. "Like you're gonna die lonely?" I shoved a piece egg in my mouth. He rolled his eyes and continued to eat his pancakes. Ginny came down and joined. "What do we have this morning? Pancakes, eggs, bacon, strawberries, and orange juice, yum." I nodded. "Yeah, but I prefer milk." She dropped her fork. "Really?" I nodded. "Wow." She muttered. "Ginny loves orange juice." Ron said. "Oh, my dad is obsessed." Ginny nodded. "It's really good." We finished eating, only crumbs left. The bell rung, signaling that it was our first class.

Ron POV

She rushed to me in the crowded hallway. The ground was starting to crumble, crack after crack forming. I scream her name as people start to follow. She runs and pushes people in front of her to move and finally land in my arms. I hug her tightly and the dream fades. I then hear the voices of boys fading into my dream as my eyes slowly open. "Give that back!" "...I don't want to see him, he gives too much damn homework!" "Catch the ball, Henry!" "You broke the lamp, Paul!" I yawned and sat up as my eyes adjusted to seeing Neville packing up his bag. "Morning, Neville." "Oh, Ron, you're up! Morning." I reached the bottom of the bunk. "What time did you get up?" "Uh, about 6." "What time is it now?" "7:45." "Woah, I gotta get ready!" I said, digging through my bag to find my uniform. I find my toothbrush and comb and rush to the bathroom.

Soon enough, we make it down to the Great Hall at 8:15. When I made it out of the boys' dormitory, I saw Hermione walking out of the girls' dormitory. She looked really pretty. I don't mean to be cheesy but she didn't look ugly, I'll tell you that for sure. Her hair was nicely curled at the bottom and she had a bit of makeup on. Her uniform looked great on her and with the books in her hand, it made her look like a pretty nerd, not those unattractive ones you see a lot. I managed to say hi to her and tell her she looked really nice. She accepted my compliment and we sat where we sat for dinner last night. Dean teased her again when she sat down asking where her Pride and Prejudice book was. She answered confidently and I gave Dean the glare meaning "stop being rude for once." He gave me the "what's the matter look" and I rolled my eyes.

Once Dumbledore arrived, the food did as well. The food was delicious and involved eggs, pancakes, bacon, orange juice, apple juice, and more. Once we finally finished, the bell rung, signaling it was the first class.

 **A/N: School takes up a lot of time. I'm really sorry that this chapter has taken so long. I appreciate your guys' patience with these chapters. Who knows when chapter 6 will be out. Hopefully soon. Thank you again, guys! ~Blitz**


End file.
